Tie a Yellow Ribbon
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: "A long time ago, they used to put candles in the windows to guide their soldiers home." Another Bedtime story for the Thorn children. Christophe/Damien with minor Clyde/Heidi


Another half and half story! Lol I have no interest whatsoever in the pairings I'm writing in the fairytale things. They're random pairings that I just picked. Idk…het isn't my thing and South Park het…there's no good pairings : /

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

A long time ago, long before you or I were even born, there was a great war in this country. Many good men died fighting for what they believed was right. But eventually, as all wars do, it ended and the soldiers started on their way home. Everyone was relieved that it was over, even those who lost. They all just wanted to go home to their families.

In order to guide their loved ones on the long hard trek home, families would light their windows with candles, hoping it would be a signal to their men that they were finally home, finally safe. Homes all across the country, big ones, small ones, and the homes in between, were lit up with candles.

One such soldier was a young man named Clyde. He was weary from fighting and the long walk home, but every time he saw a candle in a window it brought a smile to his face. He would think of his wife waiting at home with their children for him to return after years of fighting, unable to send word home that he was ok, and it would make the next stretch of road seem so much shorter.

He went on for days trying to reach home, getting food and water at houses along the way where the people were kind enough to provide for him. Often they had men of their own out there somewhere and took pity on him, giving him food and shelter and trying to get any information about their men that they could. Sometimes he knew something and sometimes he didn't.

The hardest times were when he came to houses where he knew the man they were waiting for had died. But it was better for them to know than to know they would keep waiting for a husband or brother or son who would never come home. He wondered if his darling Heidi was doing the same thing, giving food and shelter to weary soldiers and asking frantically of any news of him. He hoped that some soldier had told her he was still alive and trying his hardest to get home to her and their darling little girls.

Some widows would bring him into their homes and out of grief and loneliness try to coax him into their beds. But always he stayed true to his wife. He loved her with all of his heart and no pretty widow could tempt him. He would apologize and be on his way again, feeling more sorry for them than anything.

Finally he was on the familiar stretch of road that led to his home, his whole body aching with exhaustion and his feet dragging heavily in the dirt. But his heart was light and his face lit up with a smile. As he trudged those last few feet into his own yard he stopped, not seeing a candle in the window.

Had she stopped waiting for him? Did she think he was dead? Had she and the children left? A million scenarios played through his mind and he was so lost he almost missed it. There, in the window, a match was struck, a small feminine hand cupping the flame and holding it to the wick and lighting the candle.

He smiled and limped to the door, tired almost to the point of fainting. He knocked on the door and waited, hearing steps inside. Heidi opened the door, not really paying attention to who it was.

"Come in, soldier. We got plenty a food and drink to share." She started before looking up and gazing, shocked, into her husband's eyes. He smiled back at her, waiting for her to come back to her senses. When she finally did she jumped into his arms, tears of joy in her eyes.

"You're home! You came back."

"Course I came back, baby girl. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Prudence sighed dreamily, leaned up against her father as he told the story. "That's so romantic." She giggled. It had been a year since the ghost story about Bebe and Kyle and Prudence, who was 13, was now old enough to be interested in boys and romance.

The rest of the children, who were too young still to be interested in that kind of stuff, has scrunched up their faces and made grossed-out noises.

Remy looked out the window thoughtfully, sucking his thumb and tilting his head. Damien gently removed the thumb from his mouth and scolded him before asking. "What's wrong, Rem? Whatcha lookin at?"

Remy looked up at his father and replied. "Can we light a candle for Mama?" Damien smiled and nodded his head, taking a candle down from the shelf and sticking it in the window, helping his youngest child light it.

"There, now Mama will know that we're waiting for him to get back from his mission and the candle light will help guide him home." Damien said, kissing the top of the boy's head.

"Too late for zat, mon amour." Christophe chuckled. Damien turned around and grinned as he caught sight of Christophe leaning against the doorframe. He pulled his husband to him and kissed him square on the lips. Prudence and even Evy giggled, but the boys made faces. "Ewwww kissing is groooss." Zach whined.

Damien chuckled and patted his head. "Trust me, kiddo, in a few years you won't think so."

"Oh yes I will!" He said stubbornly. Damien just laughed and shook his head, taking the kids up to bed before returning to Christophe where they curled up together on the couch and fell asleep in eachother's arms.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Fail ending is fail. I have failed you again, love. FAILED! I'm sorry, hot shot. I am a fail girlfriend.


End file.
